indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
German Agent
|profession = *Intelligence Agent |allegiances = Nazis René Emile Belloq }} A German Agent was a member of the Gestapo and a Nazi spy. Based out of Cairo, Egypt in 1936, the agent and two partners worked to waylay threats and prevent interference to the Third Reich's excavation of nearby Tanis to unearth the lost Ark of the Covenant. The agents utilized a number of hired local Arab toughs as informants and musclemen in their operations, including the one-eyed Monkey Man and his trained Capuchin, and faked the death of Indiana Jones' associate Marion Ravenwood when she and the archaeologist arrived the city in pursuit of the Biblical relic. Biography By 1936 a German Gestapo agent and two associates had infiltrated Cairo, Egypt as part of the Nazi excavation of the lost Ark of the Covenant at Tanis.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook Positioned to prevent threats to the ongoing work at Tanis, the German agent and his partners monitored the movements of American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood when they arrived in the city chasing the location of the Ark themselves.Raiders of the Lost Ark The so-called Monkey Man, a local assassin and informant, and his trained Capuchin who were hired by the three agents were also keeping an eye on the Jones and Marion. When the pair were walking through a Cairo marketplace, the monkey took off and reported back to her master. The informant then ran into a shadowy hallway and met up with the German agent and one of his partners. After exchanging Nazi salutes, the German pair retreated to an upstairs balcony to coordinate an attack against the Americans with a group of keffiyeh-wearing henchmen. The German agents split up with one tailing the couple to an alleyway. There, he sent the group of toughs after them. While Jones managed to fend off the first wave of attackers, he hurled Ravenwood into the back of a cart. The pair got separated when the cart took off down the street, passing the German agent, who saw her escape and motioned for another to go after her. On the trail of Ravenwood, the agent reunited with his partner and led a group down a passageway, and passed by a pile of baskets. When the monkey caught their attention with her screeching, the agent called out and all of them doubled back to capture Ravenwood who was hiding in a basket mounted by the monkey. Two of the thugs picked up the basket and splintered off from the agent and other Arabs, leading Jones on a wild chase through the streets of Cairo. Jones chased them through a large group of civilians carrying baskets and was momentarily distracted by an Arab Swordsman who he shot and killed on the way. The agents headed for an awaiting truck driven by two of their toughs, loaded with explosives, and placed a basket aboard it. When Jones caught up, the agent aimed his pistol at Jones, who had dived behind a building to avoid the machine gun fire of another. The agent moved away from the vehicle as his partner boarded it. The archaeologist then leapt out from behind cover and shot the truck's driver which sent it into a crash that detonated the explosives in the back and took the agent's partner on board with it. However, unknown to the devastated Jones, at some point the men had switched the basket containing Marion and she eventually was spirited away to the Tanis digsite. Afterwards, the German agent, along with his surviving partner, found Jones grieving with a bottle of alcohol outside of the Marhala Bar. Approaching the inebriated archaeologist, the agent told Jones that a man in the bar wanted to talk to him. Leading Jones inside while his partner remained outside, the agent watched as Jones asked a local if he was looking for him, only for the man to laugh and walk away. The agent then stepped away and left Jones to have his meeting with René Emile Belloq, Jones's archaeological rival who was overseeing the work at Tanis. The German agent observed the conversation from nearby and when Jones reached for his revolver, the agent drew his pistol, as did all of the locals in the bar who were not as disinterested in Jones's dealings with Belloq as the archaeologist had first assumed. However, the tense situation was suddenly defused when the nine children of Sallah, a friend of Jones, burst in and surrounded the American, escorting him outside. The agent then put his gun away as he watched Jones safely get away. Behind the scenes The German Agent was portrayed by Steve Hanson in Raiders of the Lost Ark, the only one of the three agents to receive a credit. In the film's read-along adventure adaptation, the German Agent is simply described as a Nazi officer rather than a Gestapo agent.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' read-along adventure In the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! at Disney World, the German Agent and his partner are both absent from the scene with Indy and Marion fighting their Egyptian attackers. In their place is a single black-suited German agent, who also drives the truck, as opposed to the second German agent being the passenger of one of the Cairo thugs.Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! form.]] In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, only two of the three German agents appear, and look nearly identical to each other. They feature in a single cutscene during in the Raiders theme, in the Cairo level, and are unavailable as unlockable characters afterwards. One agent, however, reappears in the Last Crusade segment of the game where he is shown as being the one responsible for the kidnapping of Henry Jones, Sr.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Both agents are omitted from the game's sequel, though the necessary pieces to build them are available in the character creator feature if the player chooses to do so.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' Notes and references ja:ジャーマン・エージェント Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Germans Category:Gestapo Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Nazis